


Rescue Is Love

by completelyhopeless



Category: Leverage
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot rescues Parker when she blows her cover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: _[Leverage Eliot/Parker and team.....when a mark turns out to be a pimp, it's up to the guys to rescue the girls (or Eliot to rescue Parker)](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/531515.html?thread=76112955#t76112955)_
> 
> My brain is stuck on crack fic and couldn't do more than a bit of the rescue, but I tried.

* * *

“Easy, Parker,” Eliot whispered, kneeling down next to her, catching her hand before she could try and hurt him, even as weak as she was. “It's just me.”

She relaxed, her lips curving into a small smile. “Eliot. Knew you'd come.”

“Yeah, I'm here,” he agreed as he lifted her up into his arms. She was smaller than she should be. Damn twenty pounds of crazy in a five pound bag. She should never have gone in there. He should have been there to protect her. “That's still not a good reason to stab someone with a fork and blow your cover. Again.”

She shook her head, insistent. “What he was doing to those girls, what he was making them do... Someone had to stop him.”

“Yeah. They did. We did. We got him. He's going away for a long time, and I'm gonna make sure he suffers in prison,” he promised her. “No one hurts you. Ever.”

“Love you, too, Eliot.”


End file.
